


You're My Sweetheart

by DeanIsABottomDamnit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Jealous Dean, M/M, Oblivious Castiel, Sam is a Little Shit, Tumblr Prompt, jealous!Dean, oblivious!Cas, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 23:58:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10729989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanIsABottomDamnit/pseuds/DeanIsABottomDamnit
Summary: “The one where Cas learns the concept of pet names and starts using them casually on waiters and waitresses wherever they go and Dean gets jealous. Cas doesn't understand what’s going on with him and asks and Dean gets mad and says something like "what's wrong is that you've been calling random people these sweet names and you've never used them on me." and Cas goes "Oh, I thought you didn’t like pet names." and then however you wanna end it.”





	You're My Sweetheart

It was all Sam’s fault. That sasquatch, yeti-haired hippie was the cause of the worst day of Dean Winchester’s life. No, he didn’t start another apocalypse. That would’ve been better. That bastard went and told Cas the use of pet names.  Yes, that was worse than the apocalypse. Shut up. 

Cas had decided the best way to learn about being human was to watch his two favorite humans and out of everything he could’ve learned he had to go and learn about Dean and the weird endearments he used on others. Because of Cas’ utter curiosity, he had asked Sam to explain the use of the pet names. Sam to his amusement taught Cas why people used pet names and what all are pet names. Cas had seemed satisfied after that, and the brothers thought that was the end of that. Boy, were they wrong!

It happened first when they were at a dingy diner. Dean had been talking to Sam about the case they were working on when he saw the waiter walking towards them. Before he could even say hi to her, Cas had turned towards her and smiled - that was shocking enough for Dean -  and to Dean absolute shock, Cas had said-

“Hi, darling. Could I get a cup of coffee, please.” At that point, Dean had spat out his water and Sam was trying to muffle his laughter. The waiter had smiled at Cas before giving Dean a disgusted look and then walking away to get the coffee.

“What the hell, Cas?!” Dean had meant that to come out as indifferent but he was more angry and confused than he had thought apparently. At least it got Cas’ attention. Silver lightning.

“Sam had told me that you used “pet names” to indicate your affection towards others or to show you are being nice. I wanted her to know her services were appreciated.” Cas completed saying with a nod, like what he said was completely obvious to everyone else but Dean. Dean was glaring at Sam the entire time Cas was monologuing. Sam looked awfully innocent.

“Yeah, whatever,” Dean mumbled and went back to his breakfast. Hopefully, it wouldn’t happen again.

* * *

 

It happened again. Multiple times. No matter if they were men or women, Cas always seemed to use some sort of pet name on them. It was frustrating, to say the least. Some of ‘em even reacted in a  _ very  _ positive way. God only knew how many numbers Cas had gotten. 14. It was 14 numbers. Dean had counted. You know, just to make sure none of them were bad. That’s why. No other reason at all. None.

Even Sam had seemed concerned. Dean wasn’t sure if Sam was concerned about the fact that Cas seemed to be an attraction magnet or because Dean looked constipated every time it happened. It didn’t matter. It was all Sam’s fault anyway. That didn’t do anything to make Dean feel better. He was currently nursing a cold beer and staring at Cas (nothing creepy about that at all) while Cas flirted with the bartender. The angel of the Lord was freakin’ flirting. Unbelievable. Dean wasn’t completely sure if Cas knew he was flirting, not that it mattered. Cas was giving his attention to the stupid bartender rather than to Dean. Damn right he was in a crappy mood. 

“Well, I get off in 20 minutes if you’re interested in coming home with me.”

“No!” Dean’s outburst stumped him more than anybody else but that didn’t stop him. “He’s not coming home with you. He’s coming home with  _ me.” _ And with that Dean had dragged Cas off the bar. Cas might’ve been surprised enough to lose control because Dean wasn’t sure how he dragged an Angel of the Lord. God help him.

“Dean-”

“No, Cas, we’re not doing this here. Get in the car.” Dean had got in before Cas could even say something. He didn’t know what he was going to do. What the hell did he just do?! He hoped he had a blank face when he felt Cas sit on the passenger seat. Fuck, okay.

“Dean. What’s wrong?” Dean couldn’t hear any anger in Cas’ voice, just concern and confusion. Okay, at least that’s good.

“Nothing.” Nice. Denial should be his middle name.

He could feel rather than see Cas’ eye roll. “ _ Dean.” _

Right. Okay. “It’s just… well,” fuck, was it hot in here? Just spit it out Winchester “Idon’tlikeitwhenyouflirtwithothers.” Nailed it.

“What? Dean, I wasn’t flirting with anyone.” Cas’ confusion was more evident in his voice now. God, were they really going to have this conversation?  _ Now, _ after all these years?

“Yes, you were, Cas. When you call people things like “darling” and “sweetheart”, they take it as flirting. I don’t like it,” Dean mumbled. He was dying on the inside.

“I still don’t see what’s wrong, Dean.” Fuck, that’s it.

“What’s wrong is that you’ve been calling random people these sweet names and you’ve never used them on me!” Dean was panting by the end of it and he could feel his eyes sting. Why couldn’t Cas see what he was doing to Dean? Stupid angel.

“Oh,” Cas said after what felt like 100 years. “I thought you wouldn’t like if I called you any of those names.”

What.

“Ca-what? All I’ve wanted is for you to call me that and look at me like…”

“Like what, Dean?” Did Cas sound hopeful? No, he couldn’t be, but Dean had to take the chance.

“Like you love me just like I love you,” Dean said so softly, he wasn’t sure Cas even hear him.

Then he felt soft lips against his. Cas’ lips _. Holy shit.  _ There were hands caressing his face softly while Cas’ mouth slowly worked with Dean’s. It was…It was amazing! He wasn’t sure if he was going to cry or laugh. He had wanted this for so long and he’d finally got it! God, it felt good. When they had parted for air - their foreheads pressing together - Cas had looked him right in the eye, love practically pouring from it and said-

“You’re my only sweetheart. Always.”


End file.
